


Built-In Baby Carrier

by glitterprison



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kara Danvers-centric, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, One Shot, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supercorp One Shot, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: When Kara and Lena's two month year-old baby wont stop crying, Kara has to get creative.





	Built-In Baby Carrier

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Kara-centric, Supercorp baby fluff. Hope you all enjoy it :)

Kara was in the midst of learning the hard way that there was one sure-fire thing in this world her powers had no control over: a crying, screaming baby. 

It was two in the morning, Kyla had been crying for an hour and thirty three minutes straight, and Supergirl was just about ready to rip her hair out. _And_ , to top it all off, her wife was still at work. At two in the morning.

As it turned out, Kara was much more unprepared for this whole mom thing than she initially would have ever guessed. She hadn’t planned on it being a walk in the park by any means, but it took a hell of a lot more than just love and money to raise a child, she was realizing. It took time and patience - _lots_ of patients - and hers was currently running thin. At this point, her ears were ringing as a result of her two month old’s shrill cries, her super hearing not doing her any favors in this instance. She’d tried everything in the book she could think of when it came to trying to soothe Kyla back to sleep — rocking, burping, bottle feeding, snuggling, diaper changing — but nothing that usually worked seemed to be making even the slightest difference. 

“I don’t—” Kara sighed, shifting the child in her arms. Kyla was nuzzling against her chest and waving an arm up towards her, uncoordinatedly searching for her boobs. The _way_ Kyla wanted to receive what she was currently looking for was very much something only Lena could help her with. “I can’t help you with that, sweetheart,” Kara said gently, offering her the bottle full of _the exact same milk_ that came from her wife for a third time, the only difference being it was served in a glass bottle with a different kind of nipple on top. Kyla took it for a moment and Kara held her breath, a frustrated groan escaping with her exhale when her daughter rejected it five seconds later. “Ky…”

_What did I do to make you hate me?_ Kara wondered, about thirty seconds away from crying. It was awful that she couldn’t manage to comfort her own baby. Sniffling, she set the bottle down on the kitchen island and scrubbed at her face with her newly freed hand. Along with running out of patience, she’d officially run out of options — except for the one she’d been practicing but was still hesitant to try. _The Baby Cape Swaddle,_ she’d named it _._ She’d been practicing the maneuver with various inanimate objects since the day Kyla was born.

It was different than the cape trick Mon-El had taught her, although similar in a sense. This one didn’t involve wrapping her cape around something — or someone — so tightly it inhibited one’s ability to move. Instead, this trick turned her cape into a comfortable, protective swaddle; A swaddle that she’d designed to (hopefully) hold and secure her baby while allowing Kara the freedom to use both of her hands. In other terms, it was a built-in baby cape carrier, and at this point, the Kryptonian was just about desperate enough to try it. 

“Okay, Ky. We’re going to try something,” Kara told her, moving Kyla to her shoulder, cradling the back of her head and pressing a kiss to the side of it. She retreated to the nursery and set Kyla down in her crib, wincing as the screams intensified at the loss of contact. As quickly as she could, Kara stripped down to her super-suit and cape, giving herself a quick pep talk in the process. 

“You can do this, Supergirl. You’re not going to drop her, you’ve been practicing this exactly eight weeks and five days. Plus, even if something doesn’t go as planned, you have quick reflexes. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine and Lena Luthor isn’t going to end up divorcing you for dropping her two month year-old child. Because you can do this.” The last thing Kara removed were her glasses. She could do this. _Hopefully._

With a deep breath she scooped Kyla back up and pressed a long, loving kiss to her cheek. “Here we go,” she said, more so for herself than the child. Sometimes, talking herself through unnerving processes made them easier. Kara used her powers to lift her cape up and to the side, slowly and carefully bringing it up to hip level. After a moment of hesitance, she shifted Kyla into the red fabric, letting go first with one hand and then the other. The cape curled around the child the moment Kyla’s tiny body came in contact with it, swaddling her flailing arms and legs into the perfect cocoon-like shape. The remaining fabric fluttered at a slow pace, gently rocking Kyla back and forth with its bit of movement. For a few moments, she looked up to Kara with a face full of distress and struggle, but miraculously started to relax as the consistent movement and slightest bit of compression persisted. 

Kara’s eyes widened as the screams subsided. “Oh my Rao…” She whispered, reaching out to gently swipe her thumb across Kyla’s tearstained cheeks, ridding her adorable, tiny face of any residual tears. It hurt the blonde’s heart too much to have to look at them. “It… It worked.” A quiet laugh of wonderment escaped Kara’s lips.

Next, still with Kyla in her cape, she tried walking. Slowly at first, Kara put one foot in front of the other, making sure to keep the cape steady as she crossed the room and reentered the kitchen. When Kyla didn’t wriggle or show any signs of uneasiness or discomfort, and instead remained to content to simply look up at her with her bright green eyes, she caught up to her normal place, stopping in front of the coffee pot in the kitchen. While she normally opted for tea instead of coffee, desperate times called for desperate matters, and seeing as though sleeping while utilizing her powers wasn’t an option, Kara was going to need _something_ to keep herself awake, at least until Lena came home.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess Kara's superpowers work on crying babies after all ;) would love to know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
